In general, a bottle opener employs the principle of a lever to enable opening of a sealed beverage cap using minimal exertion, and may be called an opener.
A bottle opener according to the related art has a metal body with a latch, that is integrated with a handle. The handle may have one of a wide assortment of shapes according to requirements, and is typically formed in a stick configuration to facilitate grasping by a user.
The latch is configured to latch between the central, upper surface of the bottle cap and an undersurface edge thereof, so that when the handle is lifted with the latch latched to the bottle cap, the central portion of the bottle cap is bent and the cap is opened as gas stored inside the bottle is discharged past the undersurface edge of the cap. Here, the discharged gas generates a “schlick” sound.
In a case where a bottle opener is not at hand, an experienced individual can readily use an everyday implement such as a spoon or a lighter as a substitute to open a bottle.
In the latter case, the individual holds the neck of the bottle just below the bottle cap with one hand and positions the implement to latch against the underside of the bottle cap just above the top of the grasping hand. In this state, when the individual applies sudden force using the lever principle, the bottle cap is opened as it generates a satisfying “pop” sound.
However, the above-described related art is accompanied by the following drawbacks.
When a bottle cap is opened using a related art bottle opener, the cap is bent as it is opened, and depending on the activated state of gas stored inside the bottle, a portion of the beverage stored with the gas can be sprayed outward in a certain direction.
Furthermore, the above-described technique of using one's hands and an implement to open a bottle cap is difficult to perform by unpracticed individuals, who may sustain injuries to their grasping hand from such endeavors.